<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cardigan by dawnjohnson43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401531">cardigan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43'>dawnjohnson43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst/Comfort, Cheating, Kageyama Tobio is a bad boyfriend, M/M, break-ups, friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnjohnson43/pseuds/dawnjohnson43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toru Oikawa and Shoyo Hinata talk about their relationship with Tobio Kageyama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cardigan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first ever Haikyuu fanfic! I’m so excited! I wrote this because I had recently re-binged Taylor Swift’s folklore and I wanted to creat a kagehina series for it. In this AU, Oikawa went to Karasuno and also was only a year above Hinata and Kageyama.</p><p>Sorry in advance if the spacing annoys you. I can’t fix it for some reason.</p><p>I hope y’all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Vintage tee, brand new phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>High heels on cobblestones</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you are young, they assume you know nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Toru Oikawa lifted the box from understand his bed. His back aches from the strain of the weight. He set it down onto the bed and begun to open it. The brown haired teen grimaced as he looked through the teenage memorabilia. Sparkly red high heels from prom night five years ago. An old phone case that Iwaizumi had given. A shirt that still smelled like Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>Tobio Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sequin smile, black lipstick</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sensual politics</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you are young, they assume you know nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pushed a few more things aside as he kept looking. Oikawa wanted to rid everything that reminded of Tobio. He wanted to burn it. But a big part of wanted to keep it. A tube of black lipstick fell to the floor, it was Tobio’s favorite color.</p><p>Oikawa remembered that night like it had just happened. That summer when everything changed. When Tobio crushed not only his heart, but Shoyo’s too. Oikawa remembered everything. He knew Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dancin' in your Levi's</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Drunk under a streetlight, I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hand under my sweatshirt</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, kiss it better, I</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Opening the tube of lipstick, Oikawa sadly smiled as he remembered their first kiss. Tobio had been drunk, his face red from alcohol. He latched onto a streetlight pole, spun around, and then stood right in front of Oikawa. Before the older setter could speak, a kiss was planted on his lips.</p><p>The kiss tasted of alcohol and black lipstick. He was sure to have stained lips in a few moments. But he didn’t care. Kissing Tobio Kageyama was like kissing a cloud. It came out of a dream, it was never really there. Tobio was never really <em>there</em>. Tobio’s hand slipped under his sweatshirt.</p><p>Tobio moved too quickly. Oikawa pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when I felt like I was an old cardigan</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Under someone's bed</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You put me on and said I was your favorite</em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the box, sat a tan cardigan. It had three wooden buttons and two stripes of dark blue. Oikawa inhaled the scent on it and held back sobs. He promised not to cry again.</p><p>But we all break our promises sometimes?</p><p>Tobio broke his. He promised to keep Oikawa happy. He promised not to make a mistakes. He promised to play volleyball with him forever. Tobio broke <em>every</em> <em>single</em> <em>promise</em> that he ever made to Oikawa. It hurt to know that Oikawa was never going to be the same again.</p><p>It hurt knowing that he couldn't satisfy Tobio. That he wasn't enough for him. Tobio had to get someone else for his sexual needs. He had to get someone for his emotional needs.</p><p>Oikawa and Hinata were toyed with because they were never enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A friend to all is a friend to none</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Chase two boys, lose the one</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you are young, they assume you know nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tobio Kageyama may have been one year younger than Oikawa, but doesn’t mean he had no common sense. Oikawa will never understand how Tobio couldn’t choose either him or Hinata. Why did Kageyama have to have both? Why was he so greedy?</p><p>Kageyama was young. But that doesn’t mean he didn’t understand the consequences of his actions. Young people know things. Oikawa <em>knew</em> how he felt. Hinata <em>knew</em> how he felt. So why did Kageyama do this?</p><p>Why did it hurt so much to get his heart broken? Why was it so difficult to move past this life? Was Hinata even okay?</p><p>Oikawa’s phone began to ring. He answered it.</p><p>It was Shoyo Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Playing hide-and-seek and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Giving me your weekends, I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your heartbeat on the High Line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once in twenty lifetimes, I</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was kept short and awkward. Neither of them slipped up. Like always, Oikawa kept his anger and questions in check. And Hinata never said sorry. Tobio had broken them and they couldn’t put themselves back together again.</p><p>While Hinata talked about school, Oikawa thought about that summer five years ago. Tobio would play hard to get all week, and then show up on the weekends free. They’d go to the theatre and watch shows. Tobio would distract him with volleyball. He was good at that. He was good at distracting, dodging questions for the sake of security and happiness.</p><p>But Tobio was never good at relationships. He moved too quickly.</p><p>Hinata’s voice broke over the line, “I’m sorry, Toru. I’m sorry about that summer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when I felt like I was an old cardigan<br/>Under someone's bed<br/>You put me on and said I was your favorite</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I didn’t mean to ruin your relationship. I was just....” Hinata started to silently sob. “I just <em>wanted</em>....someone to love. I thought....I thought that you guys had broken up. I-I didn’t know. He never told me the t-truth.” Hinata’s cries only got louder and he had to stop speaking for a second. When Hinata finally calmed down, Oikawa was beginning to cry.</p><p>“Whenever we.... whenever we had sex, he would always leave in the morning. H-he was never there. He was never <em>mine</em>. He was always yours. Toru, <em>Tobio</em> <em>was</em> <em>yours</em>.</p><p>And I’m sorry that I came in between that. I wish I knew. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Oikawa threw the phone onto the bed as sobs wracked his body.</p><p>"I'm not angry. I'm not angry." Oikawa whispered against his mouth like a mantra. He wasn't angry at Hinata. He didn't <em>want</em> to be.</p><p>Oh God, it hurt to feel like this. Five fucking years and he still cried over Tobio. Five fucking years and Hinata <em>still</em> felt guilty. The former setter fell to his knees as he kept crying.</p><p>Shoyo Hinata cried with him.</p><p> </p><p><em>To kiss in cars and downtown bars<br/>Was all we needed<br/></em> <em>You drew stars around my scars</em></p><p>
  <em>But now I'm bleedin'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Sho. I understand. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>Hinata snapped, “But I started this mess! <em>I</em> pulled up in the car! <em>I</em> asked him to give me his weekdays! <em>I</em> spent the whole summer with him, but <em>he</em> spent the whole time thinking of <em>you</em>! It’s my fault, Toru!”</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>It <em>was </em>his fault. But Oikawa would never blame Hinata for acting on his feelings. That's what the redhead <em>did</em>. He always acted before thinking. He was too quick. Just like Tobio, Hinata moved too fast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steppin' on the last train</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marked me like a bloodstain, I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata kept crying and Oikawa composed himself. The older male no longer felt like shedding tears for hours on end.</p><p>He vividly remembered a scene like this from years ago. It was when Hinata had gotten injured during a game. He had torn two ligaments in his knee and his Achilles. It was <em>the</em> last volleyball game he ever played.</p><p>Hinata was only a first year then. Shoyo Hinata deserved the world. </p><p>Oikawa shushed him through the phone. “Kageyama—Tobio, he played us both, Sho. It’s not your fault.”</p><p>Oikawa knew Tobio, but he didn’t <em>know</em> him. If he did, maybe he could have warned Shoyo. Maybe he could have warned himself. But he didn’t really <em>know</em> Tobio. No one did.</p><p>Tobio might have been young and young people make mistakes. But a whole summer of mistakes? No one would do that.</p><p>Tobio Kageyama spent a whole month stringing Hinata and Oikawa along like dogs on a leash. And then he threw them away.</p><p>
  <em>Tried to change the ending</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter losing Wendy, I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leavin' like a father</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Running like water, I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you are young, they assume you know nothing</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He showed up at my party.” Oikawa decided it was time for the truth.</p><p>“Tobio came to my senior year party. I wanted to see you, Sho. Talk to you again. But <em>he</em> came, and it wasn’t good. He tried to fix it, fix us."</p><p>Oikawa remembered hearing Tobio's pleas of forgiveness. He was on his knees. But Oikawa didn't love him anymore. He <em>couldn't</em> love him anymore.</p><p>"He was like Peter Pan asking Wendy to stay in Neverland. I didn’t want to stay in Neverland. I grew up and Tobio didn’t. He’s just like my dad."</p><p>Oikawa's father had left when he was in middle school. A truck pulled up, his dad went in, and Oikawa never saw him again.</p><p>A red car pulled up to the party, Tobio went in, and Oikawa never saw him again. Oikawa understood now why Peter Pan was Tobio's favorite movie. If they were to live in a world where no one grew up, then they wouldn't have responsibilities or have to deal with consequences.</p><p>But they don't live in Neverland. And Tobio never grew up.</p><p>"But, Sho, it isn’t your fault.”</p><p>Oikawa wanted Hinata to believe this lie. But he wanted <em>himself</em> to believe it also.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you'd haunt all of my what-ifs</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smell of smoke would hang around this long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I knew everything when I was young<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>“I miss him. Everything reminds me of him,” Oikawa could hear Hinata’s sobs turn into sniffles. “I still have his black lipstick and purple Levi’s. I still have his cardigan. It still smells like him. Everything smells like him. Like...like Coach Ukai’s cigarette smoke. I just want to burn my house down, you know?”</p><p>Burning the house down wouldn't take Tobio away, though. He would still be here. His touch would be here. His laugh would be here. His smiles, dainty hands, dark hair, harsh voice. They'd all <em>still be</em> with Oikawa.</p><p>Hinata was silent for a moment before he cracked a joke. “At least he didn’t take your virginity, right?”</p><p>“No, he did.”</p><p>Oikawa remembered that night. It was the night before prom. Tobio moved too fast, in the morning he wasn't there. So it didn't surprise him that Hinata never got to see him. Tobio would always leave marks that he was there but he never was <em>there</em>. Oikawa should have known.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I knew I'd curse you for the longest time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chasin' shadows in the grocery line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you'd miss me once the thrill expired<br/>And you'd be standin' in my front porch light</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata let out a laugh. And Oikawa started to chuckle too. It was the first time that he had laughed in years. No matter how hard Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, or even Iwaizumi tried, Oikawa would barely crack a smile. But now he was sharing a laugh with the guy that his ex-boyfriend cheated with.</p><p>Life does funny things.</p><p>“So what did you say to Tobio when he asked?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And I knew you'd come back to me<br/>You'd come back to me<br/>And you'd come back to me<br/>And you'd come back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">What if Oikawa had said yes? What if he had kissed Kageyama in front of everyone at that party? What if he had never danced with Iwaizumi? Would Tobio still be here? Would Shoyo be okay? What if Tobio had never kissed him under that streetlight and stained him with black lipstick?</span>
</p><p>Oikawa shook his head. That didn’t matter anymore. <em>Tobio</em> didn’t matter anymore.</p><p>”I said no. I knew he would ask for my forgiveness. I knew that he would. But I just couldn’t forgive him then. I don’t think I can now. Even though it’s been five years. But I miss him.”</p><p>“Me, too,” Hinata sighed through the phone.</p><p>A silence settled between them. Oikawa felt like a weight had lifted off of his shoulders. He knew that Hinata was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. And that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“I have to go, Toru. I’ll catch up with you later?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And when I felt like I was an old cardigan<br/>Under someone's bed<br/>You put me on and said I was your favorite<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Toru Oikawa picked the cardigan up again. He slipped it on. The air smelled like Tobio Kageyama. His favorite smell in the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried while writing this. It’s my second song fic on this website. I tried to make it short and bittersweet. But I hope you guys liked it! I may make a revised version later.</p><p>Leave comments and kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>